


Transpose

by CrippledShadow



Series: Tethers of the Tide [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Hannigram -Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Will, Possessive Hannibal, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex, Unexpected Rut, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrippledShadow/pseuds/CrippledShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha Hannibal is forced to struggle through an unexpected rut without his mate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transpose

**Author's Note:**

> This originally was written as a one shot for a kinmeme prompt 
> 
> Original prompt: Alpha Hannibal and Omega Will are a bonded pair. While Will is out of state for a conference, Hannibal goes into an intense rut. When Will finally returns, Hannibal has been in full-fledged rut without his omega for 2 and a half days and he's a bit of a mess - sweaty, naked, and humping the furniture. He hasn't been able to work and by now he's not 100% in a normal state of mind. When he finally realizes Will is home, Hannibal becomes a whimpering, nuzzling, humping pile of alpha, like a part of him didn't think Will was coming back. Will actually has to use his omegan purr to calm him down. Then he takes care of him, in all the ways he needs, for the rest of the day. 
> 
> Almost an entire day later, when Hannibal is mostly back to himself, he is ashamed and embarrassed by his behavior, claiming that it's an Alpha's job to take care of his omega and not the other way around. Will lovingly reassures him with cuddles.
> 
> Honestly this is probably going to be more funny than anything else. Enjoy :)
> 
> Because I was oddly fond of this version of Hannigram this fic now has a follow up listed below:)

While advances had been made in modern society there were still many misconceptions about the processes of heat and rut. An omega’s first heat generally occurred during puberty to signify their body was ready to receive a knot and continued on a monthly basis similar to female betas' menstruation and ovulation cycles. Alphas did not typically begin rut cycles until late teens or early twenties and unlike heat, rut did not repeat in a particular order month by month. Although some young alphas attempted to blame acts of sexual violence on unexpected ruts there was no distinct trigger except for direct exposure to heat pheromones.Many found that rut could occur with no sexual arousal or stimulation and in less than convenient situations.

Betas, consisting of close to 70% of the population were more understanding of the discomfort omegas suffered during heat -nausea, fatigue and fever soothed only by an alpha’s touch- rut was often looked on as an enjoyable experience. It was true that during rut an alpha enjoyed increased strength and stamina but at the cost of aggression and almost constant lust. Beginning with anger and arousal, distracting in the initial stage but quickly becoming painful; it was a stressful time for an alpha and an agonising experience if they did not have access to an omega.

 …………………….

Not quite awake Hannibal reached across the bed, arm curling over empty space. Although many alphas would never admit as such to their mates the quiet presence of an omega beside them at night was almost as soothing as gentling was to omegas. Far too much of their relationship had been based on the younger man’s instability and letting Will know he was needed in return was not advisable.

Quietly, he padded into the ensuite and slipped into the shower cubicle behind Will, wrapping his arms loosely around the younger’s waist.

“You’re up early.”

“I have to be at the airport in two hours.”

“Hmm…” the alpha nosed at the back of Will’s neck, ignoring the shower spray in his face and pressed more insistently against Will’s back.

“Hey, neither of us have time for that now,” Will chuckled, gently unwrapping Hannibal’s arms from his waist. 

Hannibal repressed an urge to pull him back. _To slam his omega against the wall, to roughly thrust into him till the surprised protests were replaced with low moans of pleasure…_

The sound of the shower door clicking shut snapped him out of his vulgar thought pattern. He could not remember feeling so, for lack of a better word, horny in the morning since his adolescence. Hannibal wiped the fogged up glass so he could watch Will hurriedly getting dressed as the alpha stroked himself. As much as he disliked the tasteless flannel and khakis he was wary of how often he noticed other eyes roaming over his mate’s body. Far too much of that smooth pale skin was free from marks. The nagging urge to tear away every strip of his omega’s clothing and remind him who he belonged to throbbed like a blood vessel. To drag him to the cold tiles and take what was owed to him, his right as alpha, over and over. _Cover his mate’s body in brands inflicted by his mouth and fingers and ensure that Will would be limping as he left to meet Jack, leaving no doubt that this one was his…_

Disgusted by the possessive and appalling train of thought, Hannibal palmed himself quicker and came into his hand quietly.

 

Despite the unsatisfactory morning Hannibal had been in reasonable spirits as he left for his office, a card from his rolex tucked into his jacket pocket. Although he would miss Will, the two day conference did provide a much needed opportunity to restock his freezer.

As a man who managed every aspect of his life with seamless control Hannibal was beyond shocked at the feel of sweat forming on his brow and a sudden tightness in his trousers.

“Dr Lecter, are you alright?” His patient, a rather dense beta, raised his eyebrows in concern.

“Yes, thank you Franklin. Please continue.”

 

He did not stand to escort Franklin to the door after another twenty minutes of whining, uncrossing his legs with a low groan once the door clicked shut. An unexpected rut or heat was not a matter to be taken lightly and one he had never experienced or expected to before. As a bonded alpha Hannibal was not meant to experience spontaneous, unexpected ruts as mates tended to naturally synchronise their cycles to the omega’s heat over time in order to better tend to one another’s needs. However, he and Will had barely been bonded three months, apparently not enough time.

Hannibal glanced at his watch. He judged that he would be completely submerged within an hour. He began to pace the empty office, palming his aching cock through his trousers as he did so. Will would already have landed in Tennessee but he had no doubt that he would not care about coming home if Hannibal called and told him. It would only take a few hours at most, he could manage that alone.

But Jack… Of course he could hardly forbid Will from abandoning work to attend to his alpha but the man had already made his disapproval of their relationship quite clear. Like most alphas Jack harboured the belief that omegas were weaker and more fragile than their alpha and beta counterparts, more susceptible to abuse and in most cases better suited out of stressful employment. Despite his respect for the other alpha Hannibal was still fairly sure Jack thought he had taken advantage of Will, perhaps nudging his dainty little teacup in a moment of vulnerability. If he called Will away now Jack would never take him seriously again. He understood how important Will’s job was to him; it was the reason why he had permitted him to keep it. No, he would have to manage on his own.

Hannibal carefully covered himself with his briefcase as he walked briskly to his car, pulling out his phone to cancel patients for the remainder of the week.

 

Will paused in the hallway almost dazed by the onslaught of alpha pheromones, feeling himself get slick in response. He found their bedroom door open, stooping to gather the trail of discarded clothes leading from the top of the stairs to the doorway. Hannibal was laying on his stomach, partially covered by the sheets the only indication of consciousness the jerking hip movements against the mattress. Will removed his jacket, shoes and socks before approaching the bed.

Hannibal raised his head as he felt a cool hand on his sweaty flesh. He whimpered as he caught the hand between his own and began covering it with kisses.

“Hannibal?” Will murmured, bemused, as his mate slid clumsily to the floor at his feet, incasing him between toned arms. The alpha buried his nose in the curve of Will’s hip, breathing deeply and pressing himself against Will’s body. The whimpers and quivering didn’t abate as Hannibal reacquainted himself with his omega’s scent and graphed out the lithe frame with his hands.

Will smiled fondly down at his generally composed mate, feeling a purr bubbling in his throat. At the sound of the instinctive appeasement gesture Hannibal stopped his ministrations and stood.

Will grunted in alarm as he was scooped up and deposited on the bed, hands tugging impatiently at his belt and the buttons of his shirt. He lay still beneath the alpha as his legs were pushed apart and moved to rest over his mate’s shoulders but couldn’t help the hiss of pain as Hannibal buried himself to the hilt without any preparation. His slick worked to ease the pain from the alpha's thrusts and the growing knot. Only a few minutes later Hannibal was coming, his tongue and lips tracing over the claiming bite scar on Will's throat and sucking new marks around it. 

 

Will waited an additional hour after Hannibal’s breathing had evened out before carefully slipping from the alpha's arms and the sticky sheets. He padded downstairs, one hand pressed gingerly to his lower back.

The ground floor was relatively undisturbed besides some mild disorder in the kitchen from a hurriedly prepared meal and a few more damp stains on the couch to be cleaned up. Will stacked the last of the washing up and began filling several bottles with water-trying to make a rutting alpha focus on eating was next to impossible but he had to at least try to replace some of the lost fluids- when he felt hands on his hips and throat, Hannibal’s chest pressing against his back.

Although he knew that the other man wouldn’t injure him too badly even lost in rut, Will kept his head lowered submissively, fragments of high school health class coming to mind, and remembered to keep his movements slow and nonthreatening.

Seeming to decide his quarry wasn’t going to try to run away Hannibal moved both hands to the omega’s hips, peppering the back of his neck with kisses. Will let himself go pliant against the alpha, carefully turning in Hannibal’s arms to press the mouthpiece against his lips.

“Come on,” he coaxed gently.

Hannibal accepted the offering and drank half of the first bottle before sliding his hands up from kneading Will’s arse to his shoulders, turning him roughly back around and pushing him down to the counter.

 

Hannibal breathed in the scent of fading pheromones and another day’s worth of sweat and other body fluids intermixed with the earthy sweetness of the omega curled beside him. Without the hormones altering his thoughts he considered the previous three days more objectively.

He had read numerous cases of omegas entering unscheduled heats in response to trauma or time spent apart from their alpha but the idea of an alpha unable to spend less than a day separated from their omega was unheard of. Could his body have let him down simply because of the prospect of three days without his mate?

Being careful not to wake Will, Hannibal peeled back the sheets to assess the damage he’d inflicted. The doctor traced the lines of dried blood and bruises littering Will’s thighs softly, pausing at the largest mark on his navel, no doubt from being pressed down onto the counter edge. Despite his chosen pastimes he found the evidence that he’d caused his omega pain very unsettling; he would need to learn to control himself better if they were to continue trying to conceive.

“Morning,” Will murmured as he stirred, shifting his body to lay partially on top of Hannibal and rest his head on the other’s chest. “How are you feeling?”

“More myself, but ashamed at my loss of control.”

“Don’t try and apologise for biology, Dr Lecter,” Will replied with a small smile, falling back into the formal title as he often did to make a semi-serious point.

“I am glad to have you home.” Hannibal kissed his brow at the hairline, enjoying the way Will’s curls brushed against his cheek.

“But you should have called me straight away. I wouldn’t have minded.”

Hannibal shook his head. “It is my duty as your alpha to take care of you and not burden you with my complications.” The words held more meaning than Will was aware of as yet.

“You forget that as your mate, I want to help you in any way I can.” As he spoke Will leaned in to kiss him and Hannibal eagerly responded while his hands slid down to Will’s waist again.

Will bit his lip as his alpha stroked over his belly. Rationally he knew that they had only been actively trying to conceive through his last two heats, nothing out of the usual, he still couldn’t help the instinctive twinge of grief.

“Next time, I’m sure,” Hannibal murmured, not needing to elaborate. “Would you like me to do something for you now? Breakfast or…?” He let his question trail off but gently shifted Will so the omega would be able to feel his half-hard cock against his thigh. Even in the aftermath of rut alphas were more sensitive in regards to arousal.

“Not yet, we both need to shower. And get the laundry on.” Will pulled back and disentangled himself from the tangle of limbs and dirty sheets. “Well?” he said, pausing in the doorway leading to the bathroom. “You coming?”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, any feedback is appreciated :)


End file.
